Ever
by Flowerfaires
Summary: I hear his voice whisper in a low threatening tone 'Do not ever touch her, do not ever look at her, breath near her, if I find out that you do any of these things I will not hesitate to destroy you. Do you understand me'


**Just something that came into my head at 11 o'clock at night, sorry if there are any mistakes, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, even though I wish I did. **

Ever

Patrick Jane is a mystery. He is known to be a damaged, broken soul, driven by revenge and that alone. Well wouldn't you be if you had gone through all the horrors he has suffered?

Patrick Jane, Jane the name I use for him I have to keep some professionalism around him even if it is just by saying his last name instead of his forename. Jane is a pain and I know one day I will probably lose my job because of him. He tells me that I can trust him but I can't, not yet anyway.

Everyone that knows him or sees him, knows his character they know the mischevious look that places itself on his face when he is up to something, they have seen the danger in his eyes when a Red John case appears but mostly you see his calm carefree expressions. I have never seen him have an outburst of anger or anything, not until today that is.

Today is the day I finally felt trust towards him.

Today a suspect punched me before I had time to react or realise what was going on. After coming out of that daze I saw many things happen at once, one Van Pelt was on the ground next to me checking to see if I was alright, two Cho and Rigsby had their guns drawn and three Jane had the suspect up against the wall by his throat with the look that he normally reserves for a Red John case, the icy look that shows no mercy, no soul, the look of hatred. I have never seen this look apart from those times, I have never seen him lose so much control over a case, a normal case which was supposed to open and shut just like that. Whilst sitting here on the ground trying to let the dizzy spells pass I watch as Jane the man normally in control start to lose it.

I hear his voice whisper in a low threatening tone 'Do not ever touch her, do not ever look at her, breath near her, if I find out that you do any of these things I will not hesitate to destroy you. Do you understand me?' The man shakes his head actually his whole body was shaking uncontrollably I hear him utter a single word 'yes' this doesn't seem enough for Jane though who roughly throws him to the ground with his foot over his windpipe, I should try to stop this, the team should but we are all in to much shock at seeing this other side of Jane this dark side to do anything. I'm in more shock from the words he has said about me no less I finally realise that I do mean something to him. Then I hear him speak again 'I think you owe Agent Lisbon an apology, don't you?' The man doesn't move, doesn't make a sound until Jane presses down harder on him 'I said don't you?' The man finally seems to snap out of his daze and turns his head on the ground to look at me and I hear him utter 'sorry' then Jane removes his foot and says 'better, much better' then he walks away from the man just like nothing ever happened and comes directly over to me, he kneels down and tells the others to sort out the suspect which they do without questions, still recovering from Janes' sudden outburst.

As his eyes meet mine I see the anger go instantly, like what I had seen was my imagination but it wasn't. His eyes now hold concern and something else I can't identify. I snap out of my own thoughts by his gentle, calming voice 'Are you okay Lisbon?' all I can do is nod my head which ends up giving me an even worse headache he seems to take my answer without a word he then stands up and offers me his hand which I take and slowly I am standing up again. He hovers over me incase I fall. I can feel the pain on my jaw and try not to wince at any sudden change in movement we slowly walk back to the car, I let Jane drive. Nothing is said of the outburst Jane did today, not one of my team members dare say anything even though we all know they want to.

Just before I leave for home I see Jane and ask him why he acted the way he did at the suspects home today and all he says is 'It's my job to protect you' there is seriousness in his eyes, in his voice, he looks at me once more leans down and kisses my cheek, turns around and walks off as I recover from the shock of where his lips just were he suddenly comes to a stop and turns around to look me straight in the eye and says 'I will always be there for you Lisbon, I will never let anyone hurt you' he holds eye contact just for a little longer and there is a silent conversation passed between us which holds the word 'ever' he tells me with his eyes that he will never let anyone hurt me, I just give him a nod in acceptance and just like that we both go our seperate ways, mine to my home and his to his couch.

What I don't see is that he doesn't go to his couch he goes towards my office, opens it silently and finally settles down on my couch where a sigh leaves his lips, what I also don't know yet is that he does this every night, it keeps his nightmares at bay.

**Please Review**


End file.
